Haikyuu OS
by SashaPotato
Summary: Une suite de one-shots, en particulier sur Kuroo/Kenma, Bokuto/Akaashi, Oikawa/Kageyama. Jalousie, quiproquos, défis seront au rendez-vous ! Rating de K à T, histoires courtes à plus longues, il y en a pour tous les goûts !
1. Kuroo, c'est pourtant évident

Hello ! Il y aura ici une suite de petits OS sur Haikyuu, en particulier Kuroo/Kenma, Bokuto/Akaashi et Kageyama/Oikawa :)  
Le rythme de publication sera aléatoire.  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **OS 1 :** Kuroo, c'est pourtant évident !

 **Pairing** : Kuroo/Kenma

 **Rating** : K

 **Précision** : L'histoire se déroule durant le camp d'entraînement avec les équipes du groupe de Tokyo, dont celle de Nekoma.

* * *

Kuroo venait tout juste de terminer l'entraînement du soir avec Bokuto et Tsukishima. Il se rendit aux bains, où il trouva la plupart des membres de son équipe, qui se relaxaient après cette dure journée d'entraînement. Il préféra prendre une douche rapide, et rejoignit ensuite les dortoirs, où seul se trouvait son meilleur ami.

\- Kenma. appela le capitaine de Nekoma.

Aucune réponse de la part du jeune homme alors que celui-ci se trouvait à moins de trois mètres de lui, assis sur son futon. Certes, Kenma était encore occupé à jouer à il ne savait quel jeu sur sa console, mais habituellement, il répondait tout de même à son meilleur ami, sans toutefois décrocher son regard de l'écran.

\- Oi Kenma... lança Kuroo. Quel jeu as-tu encore dégoté pour être autant à fond dedans ?

Toujours aucune réponse. Cela n'inquiéta pas pour autant le brun, qui avait l'habitude des monologues, car Kenma avait toujours été de nature peu bavarde. Décidé à entamer une conversation avec son ami, et également afin de se venger d'avoir été ignoré de la sorte, Kuroo se mit à quatre pattes et avança lentement et sans bruit vers sa proie, tel un félin. L'écran de la console de Kenma allait bientôt afficher « Game Over », et il s'en réjouirait...

\- Kennnnma... souffla sournoisement le plus vieux à l'oreille du joueur.

La réaction de celui-ci ne se fit pas attendre ; Kenma sursauta plus ou moins violemment, et pendant ces malheureuses secondes d'inattention, le personnage qu'il incarnait dans son jeu reçut un coup d'épée fatal de la part de son ennemi – un grand blond qui portait un masque aux yeux- , et son écran affichait à présent « Game Over » en lettres rouges et lumineuses. Un sourire sarcastique se peignit sur le visage du grand brun.

Kenma lança un regard courroucé à son capitaine, puis, comme si rien ne s'était passé, il se remit à son jeu sans plus attendre. Kuroo resta abasourdi ; Kenma n'avait rien dit ? Alors même qu'il l'avait fait perdre ! Les peu de fois où Kuroo avait délibérément gêné son ami quand celui-ci jouait se comptaient sur les doigts de la main, mais à chaque fois, Kenma avait déchaîné sa colère, lui qui était si calme habituellement. Pas étonnant alors que le brun commençait fortement à s'inquiéter...  
Il devait régler cette situation, et vite.

\- Kenma. appela Kuroo en attrapant le bras du jeune homme.

Le passeur de Nekoma tenta de se détacher de la poigne du brun, sans succès néanmoins car Kuroo ne comptait pas le laissait filer aussi facilement. Kenma lança alors d'une voix calme mais ferme :

\- Ne me touche pas, Kuroo.

\- Mais... qu'est-ce qu'il te prend Kenma ?

\- Je... suis fatigué. murmura le passeur. Sur ces mots, Kenma éteignit sa console, qu'il rangea dans son sac, et s'emmitoufla sans plus attendre dans son futon.

Quelle mouche avait bien piqué son ami ? Kuroo était bien décidé à savoir ce que le plus jeune lui cachait...

* * *

Une fois tous ses coéquipiers au lit, Kuroo décida de passer à l'action. Il éteignit les lumières, attendit encore quelques minutes afin de s'assurer que tous les membres de l'équipe dormaient bien, puis se faufila lentement dans le lit de Kenma. Ce dernier ne l'avait pas senti venir et s'était contenté de ramener à lui les couvertures qui lui échappaient. Kuroo savait qu'il ne dormait pas encore ; après tout, Kenma avait toujours eu du mal à dormir ailleurs que dans son propre lit. Sournoisement, le capitaine de Nekoma encadra de ses bras le corps du plus jeune, lequel émit un glapissement étouffé.

\- Kuroo ! chuchota le passeur, en colère. A quoi tu joues ?

\- C'est moi qui devrait te poser cette question. murmura le grand brun, son souffle chaud caressant la nuque du plus jeune, qui ne retint pas un frisson. Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as évité ce soir ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Dis-le moi.

\- Non.

\- Dis-le moi.

\- Non.

\- Kennnma...

\- Tu es encore allé t'entraîner avec les mêmes personnes qu'hier ? demanda soudainement Kenma.

Kuroo fut pris de court par la question mais y répondit tout de même.

\- Oui, avec Bokuto, Akaashi, Megane-kun...

\- Megane-kun... ?

\- Tu sais, le grand blond de Karasuno.

\- Qui s'appelle ?

\- Oh euh...

 _Comment s'appelait ce type déjà ? Il avait tellement l'habitude de l'appeler Megane-kun que son nom lui était sorti de la tête._

\- Laisse tomber Kuroo, chuchota le passeur d'une voix douce.

Kuroo pouvait presque imaginer son ami sourire. Mais pourquoi ce changement d'attitude soudain ? Vraiment, le comportement du jeune homme était bien étrange aujourd'hui, se dit le plus âgé.  
Mais lorsque Kenma se cala plus confortablement contre le torse de Kuroo, celui-ci se dit qu'il pouvait bien attendre le lendemain avant de chercher des explications. Cette position était bien trop confortable pour qu'il retourne dans son propre lit, et sa présence n'avait plus l'air de déranger son ami. Enserrant davantage le corps du jeune homme, il cala sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de ce dernier et tomba bien vite dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

 _Le lendemain matin..._

\- Euh...qui c'est qui s'y colle pour les réveiller ? demanda un Inuoka hésitant.

\- Pas moi ! s'exclama Tora.

\- Bon, j'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix...

En les regardant dormir ainsi, Yaku ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Vraiment, la relation entre ces deux là était très étrange ; ils n'étaient pas ensemble mais leur comportement était définitivement ambigu. Non pas que cela dérangeait qui que ce soit dans l'équipe ; après tout, aux yeux de tous les membres de Nekoma, leur capitaine et leur passeur formaient déjà un vieux couple marié.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Vos avis ?

 _Prochain OS_ : sur Bokuto et Akaashi, au lycée Fukurodani !


	2. Bokuto, cet idiot

Merci pour vos reviews encourageantes ! ça fait plaisir ^^ Voici l'OS sur nos amis de Fukurodani !

* * *

 **OS 2** :  Bokuto, cet idiot

 **Pairing :** Bokuto/Akaashi

 **Rating** : K

* * *

Les yeux rivés sur sa copie, Bokuto noircissait une à une les cases de réponse avec une rapidité déconcertante. Quiconque l'aurait regardé à ce moment se serait dit que cette personne n'était définitivement pas le joyeux et idiot ace du club de volley-ball de Fukurodani, que tout le monde connaissait si bien. Mais depuis quelques jours, Bokuto était subitement devenu un élève très studieux, pour le plus grand bonheur de ses professeurs.

\- Yosh, j'ai fini. chuchota l'ace, un sourire victorieux sur son visage.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la sonnerie retentit ; Bokuto rendit immédiatement sa copie et sortit sans plus tarder de la salle de classe.

L'entraînement de volley commençait dans une demi-heure, mais il avait pour habitude d'y aller directement après les cours.

Alors qu'il descendait les escaliers, il avisa soudain Akaashi au bout du couloir, discutant avec une très belle fille de sa classe. Le brun le remarqua à son tour, et Bokuto lui fit alors un grand signe de la main, un sourire scotché au visage. Alors qu'il allait se diriger vers son ami, Bokuto se fit la réflexion que la jeune fille avec laquelle le passeur de Fukurodani discutait lui semblait familière. Où l'avait-il vu ?  
…

Elle avait un lien avec le volley, il en était sûr...

Ça y est, il s'en rappelait, elle faisait partie du groupe de filles qui assistaient à leurs entraînements depuis quelques temps. Il s'en souvenait particulièrement car il avait, sans le vouloir, entendu l'une de leurs conversations il y avait de cela deux semaines.

 _\- Alors, tu vas te décider à lui dire, Rena ? disait l'une des filles._

 _\- Pas encore, pas encore. Tout vient à point qui sait attendre... répondit la dénommé Rena, d'un air confiant._

 _\- A quoi ça sert d'attendre ? Tu es parfaite pour lui, il paraît qu'il aime les filles studieuses, calmes et sûres d'elle, comme toi ! insista la même fille._

 _\- Ah bah tiens, Akaashi sort du vestiaire ! Sers toi de cette chance ! s'exclama une autre._

Après avoir entendu cela, Bokuto s'était éclipsé sans bruit ; après tout, cela n'était pas vraiment ses affaires, mais il se retenait de demander au passeur comment tout cela s'était terminé. Il était juste un peu curieux.

Arrivé à la hauteur du passeur, il remarqua que Rena rougissait quelque peu.

\- Salut les gens !, s'exclama Bokuto. Akaashi, on va s'entraîner ?

\- Bonjour, Bokuto-senpai ! lança Rena. Ta jambe va mieux ?

\- Ohh bien mieux, merci ! C'était une petite blessure de rien du tout !

Il avait presque oublié sa blessure, la semaine dernière, quand sa jambe avait plus ou moins violemment heurté un banc, alors qu'il tentait de recevoir un ballon.

\- Bon, je vais vous laisser, bon courage pour l'entraînement, les gars !

Sur ce, la jeune fille s'éclipsa, laissant seuls le passeur et l'ace.

\- Elle a l'air vraiment cool, cette fille, tu trouves pas, Akaashi ?

Bokuto était bien trop curieux, et il avait décidé de se saisir de cette occasion pour subtilement connaître l'avis de son passeur sur la jeune fille.

\- Oui... si tu le dis.

La réponse peu explicite d'Akaashi ne l'étonna même pas, mais au moins, il avait essayé.

\- Allons nous entraîner, Bokuto-san.

* * *

Au cours des entraînements ces deux dernières semaines, Bokuto était beaucoup plus calme que d'ordinaire, mais toujours aussi efficace, voire même plus. Son jeu était excellent, ses coups puissants et rusés et il proposait même des stratégies ! Ses coéquipiers commençaient vraiment à trouver son changement d'attitude étrange, et c'est ainsi qu'ils en discutèrent dans les vestiaires, alors que Bokuto avait été appelé par leur responsable pour planifier certains détails au sujet de leur futur match d'entraînement avec une équipe de la préfecture.

\- Quelqu'un sait pourquoi Bokuto est si ...différent ces derniers jours ? commença Konoha. En cours, il a de meilleurs notes et répond même aux questions des profs, et aux entraînements on n'a pas vu son « emo-mode » depuis deux semaines au moins ! Pas que ça me dérange, au contraire, mais...

\- Moi je pense que je sais. dit alors le libero de l'équipe avec un air mystérieux.

\- Crache le morceau, Komi !

\- Une fille ! C'est aussi simple que ça.

\- Que... quoi ?

\- Je ne savais pas que Bokuto-san avait une copine, dit Onaga, le seul premier année titulaire.

\- Ce doit être une des filles qui vient voir nos entraînements, dit Konoha. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses , vice-capitaine ?

Akaashi avait vaguement écouté la conversation, alors qu'il se changeait.  
Bokuto a une copine... Non, il l'aurait su, l'ace lui aurait dit... Mais il était vrai que cette fille qui était dans sa propre classe, Rena, avait clairement montré qu'elle n'était pas insensible au charme de Bokuto. Akaashi voyait clair dans le jeu de la jeune fille. Celle-ci essayait de se rapprocher de lui pour mieux se rapprocher de l'ace.  
Attends, avait-il dit « charme » de Bokuto ? Depuis quand leur capitaine avait-il du charme ?

\- Akaashi ?

\- Hein ? Euh... peut-être. répondit-il honnêtement.

La discussion ne put continuer cependant, car Bokuto venait d'entrer dans les vestiaires afin de se changer à son tour. Il donna quelques instructions à son équipe concernant le futur match d'entraînement qui aurait lieu le week-end.

\- Voilà, vous pouvez y aller les gars. Ne m'attendez pas, j'ai encore deux-trois trucs à faire. Akaashi, je te laisse fermer le local ?

\- Oui. Je... dois rendre un livre à la bibliothèque, alors...

\- Génial, on s'attend à l'entrée dans une dizaine de minutes alors ? Sur ce, Bokuto s'éclipsa, laissant les clés aux mains du passeur.

Alors qu'ils quittaient le local, les autres membres de l'équipe lancèrent des clins d'œil complices au vice-capitaine de Fukurodani, l'air de dire « Profite de cette occasion pour le faire parler ! »

* * *

Bokuto attendait son ami à l'entrée du lycée. Akaashi arriva peu de temps après.

\- Désolé, Bokuto-san.

\- Aucun souci, lui répondit ce dernier avec le sourire.

Sur le chemin qui menait à la station de métro, ils parlèrent un peu de l'équipe qu'ils allaient affronter, puis ayant épuisé le sujet, Bokuto posa une question qui surprit Akaashi.

\- Dis moi, Akaashi, est-ce que cette fille, Rena, t'a reparlé ?

Alors comme ça, son capitaine craquait pour cette fille ?  
Akaashi se sentit étrangement contrarié, cette nouvelle ne le réjouissait pas, et quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'aimait pas particulièrement Rena.

\- Non, pourquoi ?

\- Ohh...pour rien.

\- Bokuto-san, est-ce que cette fille te plaît ?

\- Hein ? Bah... elle est intelligente, jolie et sûre d'elle. Plusieurs gars des clubs de basket et tennis craquent pour elle. T'es un petit chanceux toi !

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris... Attends ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Bah, elle est amoureuse de toi !

Akaashi regarda son capitaine d'un air incrédule. Comment ce dernier en était-il arrivé à cette conclusion ? Et surtout, devait-il lui révéler que la jeune fille avait en réalité jeté son dévolu sur le bel ace de l'équipe ? Akaashi se sentit soudain très égoïste.

\- Non, idiot, elle est intéressée par toi. dit-il finalement

\- Mais j'ai entendu une conversation, et elles disaient que tu aimais les filles studieuses et calmes ! Et Rena te tournait toujours autour !

\- Tu as du mal entendre... Et à chaque fois qu'elle venait m'aborder, je peux te dire qu'elle ne me parlait que de toi...

A mesure que la conversation se poursuivait, Akaashi sentait comme une appréhension se profiler.

\- Hey, hey hey ! Je suis populaire en fait ! Le capitaine de l'équipe de tennis va être fou de rage quand il va l'apprendre, héhé !

\- J'en conclus qu'elle t'intéresse toi aussi. dit le passeur, gardant du mieux qu'il pouvait un air inexpressif.

\- Ah ? Non pas particulièrement. J'étais juste curieux de savoir si tu sortais avec elle, parce que, j'aurais été très déçu si tu ne m'avais rien dit Akaaaashi, dit Bokuto d'un air boudeur.

* * *

Dans le train, alors que Bokuto tentait de lutter contre le sommeil, Akaashi était en pleine réflexion. Si Bokuro affirmait qu'il n'avait pas de faible pour sa camarade de classe, alors comment expliquer son soudain changement de comportement, qui était arrivé pile au moment où la jeune fille avait commencé à assister à leurs entraînements ? Bokuto était devenu calme, studieux...  
Attends voir...

« _Elles disaient que tu aimais les filles studieuses et calmes.. »_ lui avait dit Bokuto.

Se pourrait-il que ? Non... non, impossible.

\- Akaashi, pourquoi est-ce que ton visage est rouge ? T'es malade ? s'inquiéta le capitaine de l'équipe.

\- Non c'est rien. dit le passeur un peu brusquement.

\- Akaashi, je suis fatigué, je peux...?

\- Oui oui, dors Bokuto-san ! dit le brun, toujours aussi rudement. Je te réveillerai à ton arrêt.

Et avant que le brun ne puisse émettre une quelconque plainte, Bokuto posa sa tête contre son épaule. Akaashi tenta de conserver un visage inexpressif mais la teinte rosée de ses joues trahissait son trouble. Il voulut repousser son ami, mais lorsqu'il vit son visage si paisible, il n'eut pas le courage de s'exécuter. Et puis, il devait bien se l'avouer ; ce n'était pas comme si cette position le dérangeait outre mesure.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que cet espèce de quiproquo est pas trop mal fait et vous a plu.

 _Prochain OS_ : j'imagine que ce sera Oikawa/Kageyama mais après ça dépend des idées qui me viennent comme ça.


	3. Gourmande récompense

**OS 3 :** Gourmande récompense après l'entraînement

 **Pairing :** Oikawa/Kageyama

 **Rating** : K

 **Précision :** Cet OS se déroule après la première phase du Tournoi du printemps, mais avant la phase finale des qualifications, en gros pendant la petite période d'entraînement qui se situe, pour Karasuno, avant le match contre Johzenji (c'est-à-dire l'épisode 14 de la saison 2).

* * *

Encore cinq minutes... Oikawa était le seul joueur restant dans le gymnase. Voilà bien une heure que tous ses coéquipiers avaient quitté le terrain, et une demi-heure que son meilleur ami Iwa avait lui aussi décidé de rentrer, non sans avoir essayé -avec violence- de le dissuader de s'entraîner davantage. Mais Oikawa ne voulait rien entendre. La deuxième étape du tournoi de printemps approchait pas à pas et il devait par conséquent redoubler d'efforts pour assurer la victoire. Il n'était pas comme ces petits génies, qui n'avaient pas besoin de fournir autant d'efforts pour arriver à leur but... pas comme Tobio... En pensant à son kouhai, Oikawa grinça des dents. Deux secondes plus tard, il manqua son service, la balle ayant heurté le filet.

\- Fichu Tobio...

En avisant ses paumes douloureuses, rougies par ses frappes répétées, Oikawa décida d'arrêter l'entraînement pour ce soir. S'il continuait, il allait non seulement subir les foudres d'Iwa mais aussi être dans l'incapacité de jouer demain.

* * *

Il faisait nuit noire quand il sortit du lycée. Son portable vibra. Sûrement Iwa qui voulait s'assurer qu'il avait arrêté de s'entraîner « inutilement ». Il répondrait plus tard.

Comme d'habitude, il passait devant le konbini du coin, puis devant un parc plongé dans les ténèbres. Les lampadaires ne fonctionnaient plus depuis un certain temps ; le parc était donc toujours vide à cette heure-ci. Aussi, il faillit hurler de peur quand il crut voir une forme bouger au niveau d'un des bancs du parc. Son portable en main, il envoya un message à Iwa.

 _« Bouhh Iwa-chan, j'ai croisé un fantôme ! Viens me sauver ! »_

Il reçut une réponse à son message au moment où il allait dépasser le parc.

 _« Compte pas sur moi Shittykawa, j'espère bien que ce fantôme va te poursuivre jusque chez toi ! »_

Continuant sa route, il écrivit rapidement, un petit sourire moqueur au visage :

 _« Si tu avais été là, il aurait vu ta tête affreuse et se serait enfui ^^ »_

Mais au moment où il allait envoyer le message, il entendit le « fantôme » du parc parler. L'homme semblait être au téléphone.

\- Oui, Yachi-san, dis à cet idiot d'Hinata que j'en parlerai demain. Merci.

Il rêvait ou c'était la voix de Tobio ? Le passeur de Seijoh décida d'entrer dans le parc et se rapprocha discrètement. La faible lueur provenant du portable de l'individu lui permit de distinguer les traits de son visage, et pas de doute, il s'agissait bien de Tobio ! Ce dernier ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. Oikawa sourit alors et décida qu'une petite frayeur ne ferait pas de mal à son kouhai. Il se positionna derrière le passeur de Karasuno lorsque ce dernier eut terminé son appel, et murmura à son oreille :

\- Tobio-channn.

La réaction du plus jeune ne se fit pas attendre. Il sursauta et se retourna, les mains en position de combat, prêt à se battre contre l'opportun qui avait osé le surprendre ainsi.

\- Oikawa-san ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça, Tobio-chan. Je te rappelle que mon lycée est à cinq minutes d'ici, contrairement au tien.

Oikawa devait bien se l'avouer, il ne s'était pas attendu à un tel manque de réaction de la part de son kouhai. Lui qui avait espéré que ce dernier ait un peu plus peur, il était quelque peu déçu.

\- Je me promenais. répondit Kageyama, d'un ton catégorique mais absolument pas convainquant.

\- Avoue le Tobio-chan, tu es venu pour nous espionner ? dit Oikawa avec un sourire moqueur, tandis qu'il prenait place sur le banc, invitant -ou plutôt obligeant- Kageyama à faire de même, en tapotant avec insistance l'espace libre du banc.

Kageyama baragouina une quelconque excuse puis s'assit finalement, sortant de son sac un sachet en papier rempli de pains au lait fourrés.

\- Ouech je chuis peut-être venu vous regarder, répondit-il la bouche pleine. Mais cha ma vite ennuyé alors ché voulu rentrer mais j'ai trouvé che parc et che suis resté m'entraîner un peu, poursuivit-il en désignant de la tête le ballon de volley à ses pieds.

Il y avait plein de choses qu'Oikawa voulait dire à ce petit génie en ce moment. Comme par exemple, « Comment ça ennuyé ? Impossible avec ma présence sur le terrain ! » ou encore « Tu trouves ça normal de te promener partout avec un ballon de volley ? » mais il se contenta de regarder avec envie les pains encore fumants aux mains de son kouhai.

\- Oikawa-san, tu en veux ?

\- Hein ? Euh...

\- Il me chemble que les pains au lait, ché ce que tu préfères non*? Chers-toi.

\- Eh bien, merci Tobio-chan !

Tandis qu'ils dégustaient en silence leurs pains fourrés, Oikawa regarda le brun à la dérobée. Ce dernier se goinfrait sans aucune délicatesse tout en conservant un air sérieux. C'en était presque affligeant, mais le passeur de Aoba Johsai ne put s'empêcher de trouver cela... mignon ?  
Oui, Oikawa devait bien se l'avouer, il avait beau détester Tobio pour son talent inné, il avait toujours trouvé le personnage légèrement attachant. Et il avait affreusement envie de le taquiner en cet instant.

\- Tobio-chaaan, tu en mets partout !

Le brun se retourna vers lui, un air interrogateur collé au visage.

\- Là, dit le beau passeur de Aoba Johsai, tout en retirant de son doigt un morceau qui s'était collé sur le coin de la bouche de son kouhai.

A ce geste, Kageyama s'était statufié ; seuls ses yeux témoignaient de sa surprise. Mais lorsqu'il vit son senpai se lécher le doigt avec application, sa bouche se tordit en une grimace horrifiée et il ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Il se reprit bien vite cependant, sachant pertinemment que son senpai aimait bien l'embêter.

\- Allons Tobio-channn, pourquoi rougis-tu ?

\- Je rougis pas ! rugit Kageyama, tout en s'éloignant le plus possible du meilleur passeur de la préfecture.

Manque de chance pour lui, il ne remarqua pas qu'il avait atteint l'extrémité du banc et il tomba lamentablement au sol. Il se releva en vitesse, sous les rires à peine dissimulés d'Oikawa.

\- Je vais rentrer ! s'exclama Kageyama, agacé mais surtout mort de honte.

\- Oh mais pas tout de suite Tobio-chan ! Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas chez moi, je veux te remercier pour ces dé-li-cieux petits pains.

En prononçant ces mots, Oikawa avait délibérément tapoté ses lèvres avec le même doigt qui avait touché le plus jeune.

\- Non merci ! répondit le passeur de Karasuno d'un ton ferme.

\- Comme c'est dommage, et dire qu'on a du curry de porc...

\- Hmm...

\- Avec un œuf au-de...

\- C'est bon, je te suis Oikawa-san.

C'était gagné d'avance : il lui avait suffit de prononcer les mots « curry de porc » pour que Tobio bave littéralement d'envie. Il s'étonnait lui-même de se rappeler encore le plat préféré de son kouhai, et ne se souvenait même plus comment il avait appris cela. Le petit génie l'avait d'ailleurs surpris tout à l'heure ; comment savait-il qu'il raffolait des pains au lait ?

* * *

Sur le chemin qui menait chez Oikawa, Kageyama demeura silencieux. Le capitaine de Seijoh jeta un coup d'œil à son portable pour vérifier l'heure.

20h... Il n'y aurait donc encore personne chez lui à cette heure-ci. A cette pensée, un sourire malicieux se peignit sur son visage. Ahh... Tobio était si innocent, c'en était presque touchant.

Oh tiens, il n'avait pas encore répondu au message d'Iwa : _« Compte pas sur moi Shittykawa, j'espère bien que ce fantôme va te poursuivre jusque chez toi ! »_

Il effaça le message moqueur qu'il allait initialement envoyé, pour écrire à la place :

 _« Tu ne crois pas si bien dire Iwa-chan. Ce fantôme m'a suivi et je compte bien le garder chez moi ce soir ! :p »_

* * *

Voilà pour cet OS, je ferai peut-être une suite avec ce qui s'est passé chez Oikawa si ça en intéresse ! (pour le coup, le rating sera un peu plus élevé).  
J'ai publié les trois derniers OS à intervalles très courts parce que j'avais le temps (pour une fois !) et les idées, mais pour la suite la publication risque d'être très sporadique.

* D'après wikia, Oikawa adore le pain au lait et le plat préféré de Kageyama est le curry au porc avec un œuf au dessus.


	4. Gourmande récompense 2

Même si je vous ai déjà remerciées, merci encore à **Milie-chou** , **Hikari Yumeno** et **ZA. WARUD0** pour vos reviews ! ça fait très plaisir d'avoir vos avis ! :)

* * *

 **OS 4** :  Gourmande récompense après l'entraînement (suite)

 **Pairing** : Oikawa/Kageyama

 **Rating** : T !

 **Précision** : Cet OS est la suite de l'OS3 (oui je sais ça n'a pas de sens, c'est sensé être des one-shots...)

* * *

Oikawa déverrouilla la porte et alluma la lumière de l'entrée. Lorsqu'il se retourna pour inviter son kouhai à le suivre, il constata que celui-ci était resté en arrière, à jouer avec l'un des vieux ballons de volley traînant dans le jardin.

 _Irrécupérable_ , pensa Oikawa.

\- Tu comptes entrer ou je te laisse croupir dehors ?

A ces mots, le passeur de Karasuno se dépêcha de rejoindre son senpai.

\- Bonsoi... commença Kageyama.

\- Il n'y a personne, le coupa Oikawa, mes parents sont allés dîner chez ma sœur. Installe toi pendant que je réchauffe le curry. Ou plutôt, je t'invite à prendre une douche mon petit Tobio, parce que sans vouloir te vexer, tu ne sens pas la rose. La salle de bains est par là.

Kageyama se dirigea sans un mot vers la salle de bains. Lorsqu'il passa près d'Oikawa, il fit mine de renifler l'air et un faux air dégouté se peignit sur son visage.

\- Sans vouloir te vexer Oikawa-san, tu pues.

 _Quel charmant kouhai._

* * *

Oikawa entra en trombe dans la cuisine.  
 _Pourvu qu'il y en ait..._  
Il ouvrit brutalement le frigo, en inspecta rapidement le contenu... et soupira de soulagement quand il constata qu'effectivement, il restait bien du curry.

Pourquoi s'était-il senti aussi stressé ? Il s'agissait juste de son idiot de kouhai, pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat ! Bon, il n'était pas peu fier de son excellent curry ; après tout, c'était lui qui l'avait préparé et toute sa famille le louait pour ce talent culinaire, mais là, il n'avait personne à impressionner, surtout pas Tobio.

Oui, c'était juste Tobio, pas une conquête qu'il devait satisfaire. En y repensant, Oikawa se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais ramené de conquêtes chez lui. Il allait plutôt chez elles. Et pourtant, le passeur de Karasuno était à présent chez lui, à une heure plutôt tardive.  
 _Quel rapport, c'est pas une fille._

* * *

Une fois sa douche prise, installé à table, Kageyama regardait nerveusement à droite et à gauche. Il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur l'émission de télé, aussi intéressante qu'elle fût. Pourquoi était-il venu ? Il détestait son senpai arrogant et l'avait quand même suivi. C'était son estomac qui avait répondu pour lui. Le repas s'annonçait horrible, non pas pour les plats, mais parce qu'il serait en tête à tête avec son pire ennemi. Quelle conversation engager ? Oikawa et lui n'avaient pas du tout les mêmes goûts... excepté le volley-ball. Bon, voilà qui était réglé, ils parleraient du sport qui les passionnait tous deux. Ce serait également un bon moyen pour lui demander discrètement des conseils...

\- Le repas est prêêêêt Tobio-chan ! chantonna Oikawa. Je te laisse mettre les couverts ? J'en profite pour prendre une douche rapide, parce que d'après une certaine personne, j'en aurai bien besoin !

* * *

Une fois Oikawa douché, les deux garçons se mirent à table. Bien vite, Tobio dut se rendre à l'évidence, Oikawa n'allait vraisemblablement pas aborder leur sport préféré. Au lieu de ça, il avait insisté pour parler de la vie amoureuse -inexistante- de son kouhai, lançant des piques toujours très aimables telles que :

« C'est pas en te goinfrant de la sorte que tu te trouveras une copine. Mais je dois avouer que tu es adorable, mon petit Tobio ! »

« Essaie de sourire un peu au lycée, ta tête de constipé risque pas d'attirer ! »

« Oh non, évite de sourire en fait, à moins que tu veuilles tourner dans un film d'horreur. Si tu veux mon avis, tu ferais fuir n'importe quelle fille. »

Kageyama se contentait de manger en silence, répondant de temps à autre qu'il se moquait bien de ce que son senpai pouvait dire, et qu'il n'avait ni le temps, ni l'envie d'entamer une relation amoureuse.

\- C'est une perte de temps, le temps que tu passes avec ta copine, tu pourrais t'en servir pour t'entraîner, Oikawa-san.

Et en une phrase prononcée par Kageyama, le sourire d'Oikawa s'était affaissé. Cette seule phrase, pourtant sans arrière pensée, lui avait rappelé pourquoi il haïssait tant son kouhai... enfin, était-ce vraiment de la haine ? On n'invite pas une personne qu'on déteste chez soi, n'est-ce pas ?

Non, il ne le détestait pas tant que ça... ce qu'il avait envie de faire à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, c'était de le taquiner, l'embarrasser, le voir s'énerver à cause de lui, l'atteindre en somme. Et il avait exactement ce qu'il fallait pour cela.

\- De la crème glacée pour le dessert, ça te dit Tobio ?

De la crème glacée en été, ça ne se refusait pas. Oikawa revint avec bols, cuillères, et deux gros pots de glace à la vanille et au chocolat. Le passeur de Karasuno bavait déjà.

 _Oh oui tu vas en avoir de la crème glacée, Tobio_. pensa le capitaine de Seijoh avec un sourire malicieux.

Oikawa déposa le tout sur la table, et remplit un bol d'une grande quantité de crème glacée. Puis, au lieu de s'asseoir en face de son kouhai, il se plaça tout près de lui, et avant que celui-ci n'ait le temps de s'interroger, il coucha brusquement le plus jeune au sol.

\- Oikawa-san, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'exclama Kageyama, tandis qu'il se débattait. Mais rien n'y faisait ; Oikawa était assis à califourchon sur lui et sa main gauche maintenait les deux bras de Kageyama au-dessus de sa tête. Avec sa main droite, le passeur de Seijoh releva le tee-shirt de son kouhai et déposa ensuite de la crème glacée sur son torse à l'aide d'une spatule.

\- Mais c'est froid crétin, tu fous quoi ? Kageyama ne put rester poli bien longtemps, même s'il s'agissait de son senpai, et parlait maintenant comme il le faisait avec Hinata.

Oikawa poursuivit sa tâche tout en lui jetant un regard menaçant, le même regard qu'il utilisait quand il s'apprêtait à servir lors de ses matchs.

\- Ça ne se voit pas Tobio ? Je mange.

Et sans plus attendre, Oikawa se pencha sur le torse du plus jeune et commença à lécher très lentement la crème. Kageyama se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher d'émettre le moindre son.

 _Ohh très bientôt tu soupireras de plaisir, mon petit Tobio..._

Oikawa releva encore plus le tee-shirt de Kageyama et plongea de nouveau la spatule dans le bol rempli de crème glacée. Il recouvrit le haut du torse de crème, tâche qui fut difficile car son kouhai se débattait plus que tout à l'heure.

\- Ça suffit Oikawaahhh...

Kageyama n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lâcher un soupir de plaisir après que son senpai eut suçoté ses tétons.

\- Haan...arrête...

La sensation était exquise pour Oikawa, qui se délectait de faire réagir Kageyama de la sorte.

\- Veux-tu que j'arrête Tobio ?

\- Nonnn..., je veux dire oui !

Kageyama réussit à repousser Oikawa, celui-ci ayant un peu relâché sa poigne pensant que son kouhai avait finalement arrêté de se débattre.

Mais ce qu'Oikawa avait oublié, c'était que son « Tobio-chan » était très, très rancunier et ne supportait pas la défaite. Le plus vieux se retrouva bien vite allongé à terre, Kageyama sur lui. Il ne chercha pas à se débattre cependant : il voulait voir de quoi serait capable son jeune kouhai. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune expérience dans ce domaine. Aussi fut-il surpris lorsque Kageyama déposa de la crème glacée sur son cou puis s'attaqua à cette zone sans plus tarder.

\- Ahhh Tobiooo...

Surpris par la réaction de son senpai, Kageyama s'arrêta dans sa tâche.

\- Mais Tobio, continue, continue !

A ces paroles, Kageyama s'appliqua à mordiller et lécher le cou du beau passeur d'Aoba Johsai alors même que les deux savaient qu'il n'y restait plus aucune goutte de crème glacée. Le plus jeune pensait qu'Oikawa se débattrait mais celui-ci avait l'air d'apprécier le traitement infligé, et étrangement, le fait même de toucher son arrogant senpai de cette manière ne sembla pas le déranger pour le moment...

… Moment qui dut s'achever cependant, lorsque la sonnerie retentit.

Ni une ni deux, Kageyama lâcha Oikawa, tenta vaguement de se rendre présentable et alla s'asseoir de l'autre côté de la table. Oikawa, au contraire, prit tout son temps pour se relever. Il enfila ensuite un sweat et alla ouvrir la porte.

\- Tooru, tu ne présentes pas ce charmant jeune homme ? demanda la mère du dénommé Tooru, lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle à manger.

 _Charmant tu parles, il n'y a pas de qualificatif plus éloigné de la réalité que celui-là pour le désigner._

\- Bonsoir Madame, Monsieur. Je suis...

\- C'est Kageyama Tobio, mon adorable kouhai de Kitagawa Daichi. On s'est croisé par hasard alors je l'ai invité à dîner pour discuter un peu. D'ailleurs, il s'apprêtait à partir, n'est-ce pas Tobio ?

\- Oui, oui, c'est ça. répondit Tobio machinalement. Merci pour le dîner Oikawa-san.

\- Hmm, de Kitagawa Daichi, tu dis ? demanda le père d'Oikawa. Ce n'était pas le petit génie que tu enviais tant à l'époque ?

Oikawa tiqua, et jeta un œil au passeur de Karasuno qui souriait de toutes ses dents.

\- Non je ne crois pas, répondit-il les dents serrées. Bon, Tobio doit rentrer.

Sur ce, il sortit de la maison, entraînant son kouhai avec lui, ne lui laissant que le temps de lancer un « Au revoir » poli.

* * *

Oikawa raccompagna Kageyama jusqu'à la rue principale.

\- Écoute, t'as pas intérêt à raconter ce qu'il s'est passé à quiconque, c'est clair ?

\- Je suis pas bête.

\- Et la prochaine fois, c'est moi qui te laisserais une marque au cou, Tobio-chan !

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Oikawa le planta là et rebroussa chemin.

 _Il a dit... la prochaine fois ?_

* * *

 _Le lendemain..._

Les membres de l'équipe de volley-ball de Aoba Johsai se changeaient dans les vestiaires. Ils venaient tous juste de gagner un match contre une brillante équipe d'universitaires et ils n'étaient donc pas peu fiers de cette victoire.

\- Vous vous êtes bien débrouillés, Kindaichi, Iwaizumi. dit Hanamaki.

\- Tout le mérite revient à Oikawa-san pour ses passes, répondit timidement Kindaichi.

\- Pour une fois je suis d'acco... commença Iwa. Hé Trashykawa, c'est quoi ce truc sur ton cou ?

\- Ça, pour sûr, c'est un suçon ! dit Matsukawa. On sait tous que t'as rompu avec ta copine, alors qui t'a fait ça ?

 _Une jeune fille, belle, mignonne, dotée de multiples talents naturels. Parfait comme réponse._

\- Tobio. répondit le capitaine de Seijoh, tout en ajustant sa cravate.

Une fois complètement changé, il remarqua que ses coéquipiers le regardaient étrangement.

\- Bah quoi, pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu !

Les deux derniers OS étaient sur nos deux talentueux passeurs, Oikawa et Kageyama, donc pour le prochain on ira sans doute vers Tokyo du côté de Nekoma ou Fukurodani, vous préférez quoi ? (enfin il viendra pas tout de suite à mon avis...) Et quel rating, plutôt K, K+,T ?


	5. Douloureuse blessure

Merci à tous pour vos avis, ça me motive beaucoup !

 _Guest_ : Contente que le chapitre supplémentaire t'ait plu ! Moi aussi j'adore ce couple, alors je n'ai pas fini d'écrire sur le OiKage ! Mais je ne savais pas que c'était un crack ship xD  
Justement l'OS est sur nos amis de Fukurodani ! J'espère que tu apprécieras. ;)

* * *

 **OS 5** :  Douloureuse blessure

 **Pairing** : Bokuto/Akaashi

 **Rating** : K+

* * *

L'équipe de volley-ball de Fukurodani était en plein entraînement ce lundi après-midi. Pour l'heure, des trois contre trois étaient entamés.

\- Bokuto, attention !

Trop tard... Alors que Bokuto et Akaashi tentaient de bloquer la frappe de Konoha, l'ace s'était malheureusement élancé trop à droite ; résultat il avait bien réussi à bloquer la balle qui avait fini par tomber dans le camp adverse sans que personne ne puisse la rattraper à temps, mais il avait également et surtout violemment heurté Akaashi, qui, présentement à terre, se massait l'épaule gauche, une grimace de douleur collée au visage.

\- Akaaashi ! s'exclama le fautif. Je suis désolé, tu vas bien ?

Le vice-capitaine de l'équipe se tourna vers lui, mais ne dit rien. Toutefois, aux yeux de Bokuto, son expression signifiait clairement : « Crétin, est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller bien ? ».

\- Fais une petite pause Akaashi, lui conseilla Washio.

\- Oui, je reviens sur le terrain dans pas longtemps, assura le passeur.

Mais au bout d'un quart d'heure de pause, Akaashi dut se rendre à l'évidence : sa douleur à l'épaule ne s'était pas estompée, bien au contraire. Et c'est impuissant et avec un air coupable que l'ace de l'équipe regarda son passeur quitter le gymnase en compagnie de Yukie, la manager de Fukurodani, qui l'accompagnait à l'infirmerie.

\- Bokuto, concentre-toi ! s'exclama Komi.

\- Hein ? Oh euh, pardon...

\- Oh mais ne t'inquiète donc pas pour Akaashi, continua le libero, il est bien plus fort que tu ne le penses. Il reviendra en pleine forme demain !

\- Oui, tu as raison... dit Bokuto, tentant de s'en convaincre.

* * *

Bokuto profita de la pause déjeuner pour rendre les cours qu'il avait emprunté à la manager de leur équipe.

\- Tiens, Yukie, tes notes du cours d'anglais ! Merci encore ! s'exclama Bokuto.

\- Oh, merci Bokuto, dit la jeune fille, toujours souriante. Ah justement, si je me rappelle bien je te dois des onigiris. Les tiens étaient délicieux la dernière fois, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher... avoua la manager de l'équipe, presque aussi gourmande que l'ace. D'ailleurs, ça te dirait de manger avec moi, j'ai préparé plein d'onigiri au boeuf, thon, poulet...

\- Yukie, t'es géniale, s'exclama Bokuto les étoiles dans les yeux. J'avais justement oublié de préparer un bento ce matin, hé hé, alors je comptais manger à la cantine, mais il y a toujours ces filles qui s'installent à la même table et je t'avoue que ça m'embête un peu, je vois jamais de quoi leur parler !

\- Ouhh ! Bokuto est siii bête mais si populaire, populaire ! chantonna Yukie avant d'avaler un onigiri.

\- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? s'interrogea l'ace de Fukurodani. En tout cas, ché onigiris chont délichieux Yukie.

\- Oups, c'est pas bon ça... dit soudain la jeune fille.

Yukie avait les yeux fixés sur l'écran de son portable, un air embêté au visage.

\- T'en fais une tête, il se passe quoi ? demanda Bokuto, curieux de savoir ce qui tracassait son amie.

\- Akaashi ne pourra pas assister à l'entraînement cette semaine. Il a consulté le médecin, qui lui a conseillé d'attendre au moins une semaine avant de refaire du sport.

 _Merde, et tout ça est de ma faute !_ pensa le capitaine. Il se sentait terriblement coupable, mais ne pouvait malheureusement rien n'y faire.

* * *

\- Je ne sais plus tirer, je suis indigne de porter le titre d'ace de l'équipe ! s'exclama Bokuto.

\- Dites moi que c'est pas vrai... se lamenta Konoha.

\- Ça fait deux fois en une semaine que son « emo-mode » apparaît...

\- Je suis qu'un bon à rien...

\- Si seulement Akaashi était là, il saurait le calmer, lui au moins... dit Sarukui.

\- Un incompétent...

\- Ça suffit Bokuto, tu dis n'importe quoi ! s'exclama Konoha. Reprends-toi, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

\- Tu te sens coupable pour Akaashi, n'est-ce pas ? demanda la manager, lorsqu'ils eurent arrêtés de jouer. N'y pense pas trop, ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Et puis, fais un petit effort, le pauvre premier année qui remplace Akaashi va finir par croire que ses passes ne sont pas suffisamment bonnes pour Monsieur Bokuto !

Yukie avait raison, il se devait de faire un effort pour toute l'équipe. Il devait être au meilleur de sa forme pour montrer qu'il méritait sa place sur le terrain et c'était son devoir de capitaine que de motiver tous les membres de son équipe, en particulier les premières années qui n'étaient pas titulaires, comme le passeur qui remplaçait présentement Akaashi.

* * *

Les cours s'étaient achevés mais Akaashi était resté dans la salle de classe afin de terminer un devoir de maths pour le lendemain. Une demi-heure lui avait suffi pour terminer ces exercices d'une facilité déconcertante. Et à présent, que faire ? Il devait bien se l'avouer, le volley-ball lui manquait terriblement. L'entraînement allait commencer d'une minute à l'autre, mais blessé à l'épaule, Akaashi ne pourrait s'y rendre, tout comme les jours précédents. Même s'il conservait toujours une expression neutre en regardant le gymnase où ses coéquipiers s'entraînaient, il mourrait d'envie de rejoindre ses camarades. C'est pourquoi il décida d'assister à l'entraînement cette fois-ci, même si ça signifiait rester assis sur un banc à regarder ses amis jouer et éventuellement donner des conseils.

\- Mais regardez qui voilà ! s'exclama Komi, alors que le passeur de Fukurodani tentait de faire une entrée discrète. Manque de chance pour lui, presque tous les joueurs étaient déjà arrivés.

\- Je suis juste venu voir comment ça se passait.

\- Tout va très bien ! Bokuto a la pêche ! lui informa Konoha. Mais on a hâte que tu reviennes, vice-capitaine.

\- Hey hey hey, alors c'est qui le plus fort ! s'exclama Bokuto.

Le passeur non titulaire avait lancé la balle un peu trop près du filet, mais d'un coup adroit, l'ace de l'équipe avait sauvé la balle qui était tombée avant la première ligne du camp opposé.

Il en fallait une sacrée maîtrise pour sauver une passe comme celle-ci. pensa Akaashi, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être impressionné. Les mouvements de l'ace étaient parfaits et ne parlons pas de son exceptionnelle puissance de frappe. Pas étonnant qu'il soit si populaire malgré sa légère stupidité. Cette force là, Akaashi se surprit à l'imaginer utilisée dans un tout autre contexte... et se dit qu'il perdrait définitivement la tête. _Oh mais à quoi je pense..._

Durant toute la première heure d'entraînement, Bokuto ne semblait pas avoir remarqué la présence du brun. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il fit une pause pour boire un peu qu'il constata sa présence.

\- Akaaaaaaashi, tu es là ! Ça fait une éternité qu'on ne t'a pas vu ! Ton épaule, elle va mieux ?

\- Oui, ça va. Je devrais reprendre l'entraînement mardi prochain. lui informa le passeur. Essuie-moi cette sueur Bokuto-san, lui ordonna-t-il alors en lui jetant une serviette éponge à la figure.

\- Akaashi, je suis vraiment désolé, tout ça est de ma faute...

\- C'était juste un accident, ça arrive. dit le brun en se levant.

\- Tu rentres déjà ?

\- Oui, j'ai encore pas mal de choses à faire chez moi, mentit Akaashi. Bon week-end tout le monde, lança-t-il à ses coéquipiers avant de sortir du gymnase.

Akaashi était ravi que l'équipe se débrouille si bien. Bien sûr, leur équipe était d'un très bon niveau, même sans sa présence sur le terrain. Et même sans la présence de leur ace, à ses heures de dépression, ses « emo-mode » comme ils les appelaient tous, ils parvenaient quand même à tenir tête aux grandes équipes. Mais étrangement, Akaashi se sentait légèrement peiné. Le duo ace/passeur, Bokuto/Akaashi de Fukurodani était très redouté dans la préfecture, aussi avait-il toujours cru qu'il avait une certaine importance, comme tous le disaient. Mais à présent, il doutait bêtement de son propre talent. Bokuto n'avait pas l'air d'avoir besoin de ses passes réfléchies et stratégiques pour être bien plus qu'un joueur exceptionnel.

* * *

Le passeur de Fukurodani continua à ruminer ces sombres pensées jusqu'au mardi après-midi, jour où il allait enfin pouvoir reprendre l'entraînement. Arrivé plus tôt, il était à présent seul dans les vestiaires.

\- Akaashi ! s'exclama Bokuto un grand sourire collé au visage, quand il vit son coéquipier se changer dans les vestiaires.

 _Ah, c'est vrai que Bokuto-san arrive toujours en avance._

Et c'est avec surprise et incompréhension qu'il se retrouva bien vite coincé entre les bras de l'ace.

\- Je suis si content, tu peux pas savoir à quel point !

\- Bokuto-san... mon épaule...

\- Tes passes m'ont terriblement manqué, non, _tu_ m'as terriblement manqué !

En entendant les mots de son capitaine, Akaashi sentit toutes ses pensées négatives s'envoler d'un seul coup. Qu'importe la pression exercée par Bokuto sur son épaule presque guérie, Akaashi rendit timidement son étreinte, avant de le repousser doucement.

\- Bon, on attends quoi pour aller sur le terrain maintenant ? dit Akaashi dont le teint avait pris une couleur légèrement rosée.

\- Yosh, je te suis !

* * *

Quel plaisir que de rejouer au volley-ball avec toute son équipe ! Akaashi ne devait pas faire de mouvements trop brusques, mais cette séance d'entraînement avait été très agréable.

Bokuto et Akaashi, qui rentraient habituellement ensemble, étaient à nouveaux seuls dans les vestiaires après l'entraînement.

\- Au fait, je ne t'ai pas dit Akaashi, j'ai appris à faire de super massages aux épaules, Yukie m'a montré. Alors, si tu as encore quelques douleurs... tu veux bien que j'essaie ? demanda timidement Bokuto.

 _Il va me détruire l'épaule avec sa force ! En plus, c'est pas un massage qu'il me faut..._

\- Ahh... merci Bokuto-san, mais je vais bien, t'en fais pas.

\- Mais Akaashi, c'est pour me faire pardonner ?

 _Raah pourquoi il est aussi mignon cet idiot..._

\- Bon c'est d'accord... soupira le passeur, tandis qu'il retirait la chemise de son uniforme qu'il venait tout juste d'enfiler.

Bokuto commença par le côté du bras, montant vers l'épaule, massant selon un mouvement circulaire pour assouplir les muscles. Avec ses deux mains, il tint l'épaule du brun et la bougea de haut en bas, et d'avant en arrière. Quand l'épaule commença à se détendre, il utilisa sa main pour continuer le massage. Akaashi s'étonna du toucher de son coéquipier, qui n'appliquait pas trop de pression ; tout le contraire de ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Sentir les mains fermes de Bokuto sur sa peau, s'activer pour son seul bien-être, avait quelque chose d'envoûtant. Il devait bien se l'avouer, ce massage était un vrai délice.

\- Akaashi... souffla l'ace à son oreille. Je te fais du bien ?

Le dénommé Akaashi se mordit la lèvre à l'entente de la voix grave et sensuelle de Bokuto.

\- Hmm, oui, murmura le brun.

\- Alors... je continue ? Cette fois, Akaashi aurait juré que les lèvres de son capitaine avaient effleuré son oreille.

 _Hors de question, il veut m'achever ou quoi ?_

\- Oui, continue...

 _Pourquoi j'ai répondu ça moi ?_

Le massage se poursuivit, toujours aussi plaisant pour le plus jeune.

\- Si bon Bokuto-san...

 _Merde, ça m'a échappé !_

Sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Akaashi sentit Bokuto pencher sa tête contre son épaule et y déposer un léger baiser.

\- Voilà, c'est fini !

Et au moment même où il eut prononcé ces mots, Konoha et Komi débarquèrent en trombe dans le vestiaire.

\- On a laissé nos devoirs d'anglais ici, après les avoir fait corrigé par Yukie avant l'entraînement !

En remarquant la position de l'ace et du passeur, Konoha sourit.

\- Alors, je vois que les heures passées à apprendre comment faire un massage t'ont été utiles finalement, hein Bokuto ?

\- C'est bon, j'ai récupéré les devoirs, on peut y aller, dit Komi. A demain les gars !

En avisant les mains de Bokuto au niveau de l'épaule droite d'Akaashi, le libero fronça les sourcils.

\- Tiens c'est bizarre, je croyais que c'était à l'épaule gauche que tu t'étais blessé, Akaashi ?

Bokuto se retourna vers Akaashi, surpris et dépité.

\- Bon, on vous laisse à vos affaires, salut ! Sur ce, Konoha et Komi s'éclipsèrent.

\- Akaashi, c'est vrai ça ?

\- Je souhaitais moyennement que tu détruises mon épaule blessée... répondit honnêtement le passeur.

 _Il ne se rappelle même plus à quelle épaule il m'a blessé ce crétin._

\- Mais j'ai été très délicat avec ton autre épaule, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Hein ? Oui... c'est vrai, répondit Akaashi, rougissant légèrement en repensant au plaisant massage qu'il avait reçu.

\- Alors tu me laisseras m'occuper de l'autre ? demanda Bokuto impatiemment.

\- Oui, mais demain !

Évidemment qu'il le laisserait. Après tout, maintenant qu'il avait goûté aux massages divins de Bokuto, il serait un véritable idiot pour refuser une pareille offre. Il était le seul à bénéficier de ce traitement et comptait bien en profiter un peu... Il avait bien le droit, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, c'était un OS un peu plus long :)  
J'espère qu'Akaashi n'est pas trop OOC...

 _Prochain OS_ : ça fait longtemps qu'on ne les a pas vu, alors Kuroo et Kenma seront au rendez-vous pour le prochain OS, j'ai quelques idées les concernant !


End file.
